lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel 5 Zusätzliche Szenen Transcript
Die folgenden zusätzlichen Szenen sind auf der DVD- bzw. BluRay-Box Lost: Die komplette vierte Staffel (DVD & Blu-ray) zu sehen. Die Extras wurden für die deutsche Ausgabe nicht extra synchronisiert, sondern nur mit Untertiteln versehen. Deshalb handelt es sich bei den folgenden Transkripten um freie Übersetzungen; für die Originalfassungen, siehe hier. Keine Polizei (No Police) Entfernt aus: [Hurley und Sayid laufen aus ihrem sicheren Unterschlupf ins Auto. Hurley fährt und sieht besorgt zu Sayid, der von einem Betäubungspfeil getroffen wurde. HURLEY: Alter...Alter, könntest du versuchen wachzubleiben, bis wir bei der Polizei sind? SAYID: Keine...keine Polizei... HURLEY: Sayid ... SAYID: Ich sagte keine Polizei! HURLEY: Womit haben diese Typen dich nur angeschossen? Wurdest du vergiftet? wird ohnmächtig HURLEY: Sayid! Sayid! Komm schon! Wo soll ich hin? Would Theresa Know? (Best Buy USA) Entfernt aus: Spencer lets Desmond into her house, and she leads him upstairs. ABIGAIL: Also, du bist ein Freund von Daniel? DESMOND: Äh nun, mehr ein Bekannter, genaugenommen. Er hat mich darum gebeten, seiner Mutter eine Nachricht zu überbringen und, äh, ich habe etwas Schwierigkeiten dabei, sie ausfindig zu machen. ABIGAIL: Oh ja, Daniels Mutter. Ich habe vergessen, dass sie Engländerin ist. DESMOND: Sie wissen nicht zufällig wo sie lebt? ABIGAIL: Ich? Nein, nein, ich weiß es nicht. DESMOND: Könnte Theresa das wissen? ABIGAIL: Wollen wir sie fragen? Jill die Metzgerin (Jill The Butcher) Entfernt aus: schneidet Fleisch mit einer elektrischen Säge, Ben betritt den Schlachtraum BEN: Hallo, Jill! blickt auf und lächelt. Sie schaltet die Säge ab. BEN: Ich habe geklingelt. Aber niemand ist gekommen. JILL: Irgendjemand muss ja die Rechnungen bezahlen! lächelt und nickt JILL: Hat sie dir gesagt, was zu tun ist? BEN: Das hat sie. Ich bin genaugenommen wegen der anderen Sache hier, die wir besprochen haben. Hattest du Glück? JILL: lächelt Ich bin ihm von der Kirche aus gefolgt. Er hält sich auf einem Boot in Long Beach Harbor auf. Mit ihr... reicht Ben eine Mappe. Er blickt auf das Bild darin. BEN: Ein Boot? Weißt du, wie lange sie dort sein werden? JILL: Sie haben die Kaigebühr bis morgen bezahlt. Brauchst du eine Waffe? BEN: lächelt Nein danke. sieht auf das Foto, ein Bild von Penny Ich habe schon eine... Shallow Graves (Best Buy USA) Entfernt aus: * is patting down some earth and covering it with branches. Sawyer and Miles bring more branches over to her. JULIET: Meinst du, es ist tief genug? SAWYER: Besser geht's nicht ohne Schaufeln. JULIET: Ich hole sie. gehen auf Amy zu, die neben Pauls Leiche kniet. JULIET: Wir sollten gehen. nods in agreement. They help Jin put Paul's body on his back, and move out. Wo ist LaFleur? (Finding LaFleur) Entfernt aus: kommt die Treppe herunter und betritt das Sicherheitszentrum. Miles sitzt dort und blickt auf sein Walkie Talkie. JULIET: Miles, hast du James gesehen? MILES: Nein und er geht auch nicht an sein Walkie. JULIET: Jin hat ihn heute Morgen angerufen und dann ist er einfach fortgegangen, ohne mir zu sagen, was lost ist! lehnt sich herüber und nimmt einen Schluck von Miles' Kaffee. Miles geht zu den Monitoren. MILES: Whoa, vielleicht planen sie eine Überraschungsparty? Hast du demnächst Geburtstag? klopft an einen Monitor MILES: Warte! Hier ist er! dem Bildschirm erscheint Sawyer in einem VW-Bus und steigt eilig aus. Juliet stellt den Kaffee auf den Tisch und läuft davon. Miles bleibt allein in dem leeren Raum zurück. MILES: Gern geschehen! Ich glaube, er ist einer von Bens Leuten (I Think He's One Of Ben's People) Entfernt aus: Aufnahmezentrum läuft Christian in weißen Schuhen an Sun und Frank vorbei. Sie folgen ihm. FRANK: flüstert Hast du eine Idee, wer zum Teufel der Kerl ist? SUN: Ich nehme an, er ist einer von Bens Leuten. nimmt eine Axt von der Wand FRANK: Whoa! CHRISTIAN: lächelt Nur zum Öffnen der Tür. läuft zu einem verbarrikadierten Gebäude und bricht es mit der Axt auf SUN: Ich dachte, du bringst mir meinen Mann? CHRISTIAN: Das mache ich! auf Frank Darf ich mir mal deine Taschenlampe ausleihen? reicht ihm die Taschenlampe Frühstück (Breakfast Time) Entfernt aus: steht vor Kates Haus bei den Baracken. Kate öffnet die Tür. JACK: Morgen. KATE: verschlafen Hey. JACK: Ich wollte gerade rüber gehen und was zum Frühstück holen, bevor meine Schicht startet und...ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen gehen. KATE: die Stirn Frühstück. Vor deiner Schicht. JACK: Ja. KATE: Jack, Sayid ist eingesperrt, es ist 1977. Und du willst zur Cafeteria gehen? JACK: Man muss trotzdem was essen, Kate. lacht zynisch JACK: Sieh mal, ich verstehe es auch nicht wirklich. Aber wir müssen einfach geduldig sein und warten. KATE: Warten worauf? JACK: seufzt Was auch immer als nächstes passiert. KATE: Du klingst wie Locke. JACK: Vielleicht war er auf dem richtigen Weg. Lockes Versprechen (Locke's Promise) Entfernt aus: Bens Haus bei den Baracken, stellt Locke ein paar Fackeln her. Er bemerkt, dass Sun ihn anstarrt. LOCKE: Für mich ist es auch komisch. SUN: Wie bitte? LOCKE: lächelt Mir ist klar, wie merkwürdig das alles ist. Ich...hier...Ich versichere dir, Sun, ich bin derselbe Mann, der ich immer gewesen bin. Stille SUN: Warum hast du mich nicht aufgesucht? UNLOCKE: Warum? SUN: Du hast alle anderen aufgesucht. Jack...Kate...warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen? sieht nachdenklich aus LOCKE: Weil ich deinem Mann ein Versprechen gegeben habe. SUN: Und was war das? LOCKE: Dass ich dich nie hier her zurückbringen würde. Jin wollte, dass ich dir sage, er wäre bei der Explosion gestorben und an den Strand gespült worden. Er hat mir sogar seinen Ring gegeben, um dich davon zu überzeugen. SUN: Aber warum? LOCKE: Weil er dich liebt... Dieses Versprechen hätte nie gebrochen werden dürfen. Ich fühle mich verantwortlich. Und deshalb bin ich dazu verpflichtet, dich zu beschützen, solange du hier bist. SUN: John? Kannst du Jin wirklich finden? nickt ernst. Dann rührt er sich, weil Ben aus seinem Geheimzimmer kommt LOCKE: Bist du bereit? BEN: Wann immer du es bist. drei verlassen das Haus Phils Theorie (Phil's Theory) Entfernt aus: erreicht die barracken mit einem VW-Bus HORACE: LaFleur! Wo zur Hölle warst du, Mann? SAWYER: Ich versuche den Mann zu finden, der gerade eins unserer verdammten Kinder angeschossen hat. Wo warst du? HORACE: Jemand hat en Jungen entführt, Jim. SAWYER: Was? HORACE: Ich will, dass du jetzt gleich Suchtrupps zusammenstellst. Wenn wir das gesamte Personal benutzen, können wir die meisten der umliegenden Gebiete abdecken. und Phil wollen weggehen SAWYER: Warte mal 'ne Sekunde. Wenn unsere Leute überall im Dschungel ausschwärmen, werden wir eher einen Krieg starten als das Kind zu finden. HORACE: Und wenn die Feinde diejenigen sind, die ihn entführt haben, dann kommt ein Krieg auf uns zu, ob wir wollen oder nicht. SAWYER: Du weißt nicht mal, ob der Mistkerl, der den Jungen angeschossen hat, ein Feind ist. Können wir es riskieren, den Waffenstillstand zu brechen, wenn wir uns irren? PHIL: Jim hat Recht. SAWYER: Ja verdammt, ich hab Recht. PHIL: Das wurde von Innen heraus erledigt. HORACE: Was? Du glaubst...einer von uns hat Ben entführt? PHIL: Ja. Der Junge war nicht dazu in der Lage, allein hier rauszulaufen. Okay? Und Juliet sagt, sie hätte ihn nur für zehn Minuten allein gelassen. Also wie zur Hölle soll ein Feind durch unser Sicherheitssystem schleichen, Ben schnappen und wieder gehen, ohne dass einer von uns ihn sieht? Ja, ich glaube, es war einer von uns. HORACE: Jim, du bist der Leiter der Sicherheitsabteilung und ich fühle mich im Augenblick überhaupt nicht sicher. Wenn einer unserer Leute dafür verantwortlich ist, dann musst du ihn finden. Verstehst du? Finde ihn! SAWYER: flüstert In Ordnung. HORACE: Gut. geht. Window Talk (Best Buy USA) Entfernt aus: * wischt den Boden in einem DHARMA Klassenzimmer. Er bemerkt Kate, die draußen am Fenster vorbei geht. JACK: Kate! Hey, you're back. You all right? KATE: Ja, mir geht's gut. JACK: Was ist passiert? KATE: Genau was ich gesagt habe, was passieren würde. Ich konnte ein Kind nicht einfach sterben lassen und habe etwas deswegen unternommen. JACK: Juliet hat gesagt, Sawyer wäre mit dir gegangen. KATE: Du hast eine Stelle vergessen, Jack. geht weg. Steine & Felsbrocken (Stones & Boulders) Entfernt aus: Jack, and Daniel walk along a creek through the jungle. Kate sits down on the trunk of a tree. DANIEL: Uh, we should really keep moving. KATE: Well you can keep moving cause I’m thirsty and I need a rest. sighs and nods his head. Jack tosses a canteen to Kate. Daniel takes a gun out of his bag JACK: You need a gun to go talk to your mother, Dan? DANIEL: You don’t know my mother, Jack. JACK: Are you ready to tell me why she was wrong? DANIEL: I’ve studied relativistic physics my entire life. Jack, I’ve spent years just staring at equations. One thing emerged over and over. One simple rule: No matter what, you can’t change the past. You can’t do it. Whatever happened, happened. In laymen’s terms.... tosses a small stone in the creek DANIEL: The creek keeps washing over any pebble thrown into it. A pebble represents a change. A small change. The creek is time. Okay now, after Charlotte died I left the Island, I used the DHARMA facilities in Anne Arbor to recreate my entire life’s work. For three years I stared at these equations again and again and again. And then I finally realized, I’ve been spending so much time focused on the constants I forgot about the variables. Do you know what the variables in these equations are, Jack? JACK: smiles No. No I don’t. DANIEL: Us. We’re the variables. People. We think, we reason, we make choices, we have free will, if we ... if we accept that we can't ... can’t change the past, can’t do anything about it then we don’t even bother trying. But, if we decide, if we believe that we can change the past ... then we don’t use pebbles, Jack. picks up a big rock DANIEL: We use boulders. throws the rock in the creek DANIEL: See? If you drop a big enough rock into a creek you create a dam, right? And then that creek ... changes. JACK: But we’re not talking about throwing rocks into a creek, are we? DANIEL: That’s right, Jack. KATE: What are we talking about exactly? DANIEL: A little over a day from now the DHARMA folks over at the Swan worksite, they’re gonna drill into the ground and accidentally tap into a massive pocket of energy. The result of the release of this energy will be ... catastrophic, so in order to contain it they’re going to have to cement the entire area in like Chernobyl. This containment ... this place they built over it ... I believe you called it the Hatch. Because of this one accident these people are going to spend the next 20 years keeping that energy at bay by pressing a button. A button that your friend Desmond will one day fail to push. And that will cause your plane, Oceanic 815, to crash on this Island. And because your plane crashed a freighter will be sent to this Island, a freighter I was on and Charlotte was on and so forth. This entire chain of events is going to start happening in less than 36 hours. JACK: When you said you could get us back to where we belonged you weren’t talking about where we left from, were you? DANIEL: No, because none of us belonged here in the first place. I think I can negate that energy. I think I can destroy it. If I can, then that Hatch will never be built, and your plane ... your plane will land just like it’s supposed to. None of this happens. And that freighter will never be sent and ... finally we’ll be free. KATE: And just how exactly do you plan on destroying this energy? DANIEL: I'm gonna detonate a hydrogen bomb. Hunting (Best Buy DVD) Entfernt aus: * Ben and Sun are walking through the jungle. SUN: Wohin führt er uns? BEN: Wo immer er will. SUN: Weißt du, wie er plant, zu unseren Leuten zurückzukommen? BEN: Unsere leute sind in 1977, Sun. Also wäre die Frage besser "wie plant er, sie zu uns zurückzubringen?". Our people are in 1977, Sun. So the operative question would be "how does he plan to get them back to us?" bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. BEN: John? richtet eine Waffe auf Ben, rennt an ihm vorbei und erschießt ein Wildschwein. LOCKE: Tut mir Leid, wenn der Lärm euren Ohren geschadet hat. hebt das Wildschwein auf und wirft es über seine Schulter. LOCKE: Es wäre schade, das hier zu verschwenden. Sie könnten hungrig sein. SUN: Wer könnte hungrig sein? LOCKE: Meine Leute. läuft weg und Ben sieht überrascht aus. Worth the Risk (Best Buy USA) Entfernt aus: * bastelt an der Bombe. Hurley bringt Jin eine Flasche Wasser. JIN: Diese Sache, die Jack macht, glaubst du, dass sie funktionieren wird? SAYID: Alles, was mir je etwas bedeutet hat, ist weg. Es ist das Risiko wert. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 5